My boyfriends boyfriend
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: - Sasuke-kun, tenemos que hablar.-Sí yo también tengo que hablar contigo me gusta Naruto.-Si yo también quiero que volvamos a hacer novios.-contesté estúpidamente sin pensar bien lo que me acaba de decir, maldición que idiota fui. Las palabras de Sasuke cayeron en mi cabeza y sonaban como un eco. Abrí grandemente mis ojos acaso él había dicho.-Espera ¿Qué?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí de nuevo escribiendo después de no haber subido nada por mucho tiempo :S y si lo sé debería de estar actualizando las historias que he dejado en el olvido por un tiempo pero esto se me vino a la cabeza y no lo pude evitar tener que escribirlo :D**

**Prometo actualizar mis otros fics *-*!**

**Además sé que generalmente no escribo Narusasu pero esta pareja también me encanta y viendo el capítulo 3 de la primera parte de Naruto se me ocurrió esto espero que les guste. También tengo una nueva idea Naruhina que subiré pronto :3!**

**Advertencia: AU, yaoi ( hombre/ hombre) Así si son homofóbicos mejor no leer!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, si no en lugar de estar escribiendo historias de mi propia imaginación estaría haciendo el manga todo los miércoles :* , estos personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, que nos ha dado una gran historia *o***

_- Sasuke-kun, tenemos que hablar.-Sí yo también tengo que hablar contigo me gusta Naruto.-Si yo también quiero que volvamos a hacer novios.-contesté estúpidamente sin pensar bien lo que me acaba de decir, maldición que idiota fui. Las palabras de Sasuke cayeron en mi cabeza y sonaban como un eco. Abrí grandemente mis ojos acaso él había dicho.-Espera ¿Qué?_

**My boyfriend's boyfriend**

Suspiro una vez más mientras que estoy sentada en los cómodos sillones de la mansión Uchiha, viendo como Sasuke la persona que a simple vista parecería la más fría de todas, está perdido en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho aturdido. Me inclino un poco agarrándole la mano, haciendo que el azabache al rato reaccionará dirigiendo sus profundos ojos azabaches a los mío.

Si sus perfectos ojos azabaches, que hacen que te den ganas de saltarle encima, usar en el cloroformo y violarlo sin parar, genial ahora sueno peor que sus fangirls obsesionadas.

-Estás bien.- le digo entre risas, solo hay que ver su cara de frustración para entender todo lo que le pasa.- Sabes que puedes contarme todo.

-Estoy bien- contesta secamente, yo frunzo el ceño bastante indignada cuando entenderá que lo conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber cuando algo le pasa, no está bien lo veo en sus profundos y hermosos ojos negros. El simplemente gruñe dejándonos en un silencio incómodo por varios minutos, estoy segura que le voy a pegar con todas mis fuerzas pero antes de eso el me sorprende abriéndose como generalmente no lo hace.- Me van a odiar.

Lo veo extrañada, hasta que entiendo de lo que me habla, está muy nervioso en conocer a sus suegros. Rió por esto notando que el Uchiha frunce el ceño mientras que me ve molesto, no detengo mi risa no es cosa de todos los día que se ve a Sasuke Uchiha en ese estado. Me tranquilizo tomando el aire que me hace falta de tanto reírme y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Por qué opinas eso Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura aceptémoslo no les tiendo a caer bien a las personas o por lo menos no a la primera.-dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que será nuestro secreto de por vida y esa situación en donde se ve tan vulnerable, su nerviosismo y su cariño que no se lo brinda a todas las personas es la razón por la que a pesar de que Sasuke me estrese me dan ganas de coger cloroformo y molestar a todas las demás chicas de que sería todo mío únicamente de Sakura Haruno.

-Oh no te preocupes Sasuke-kun.-le dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa que él agradece con un leve gesto.- Los papás de Naruto te quieren mucho, no creo que lo hagan menos solo por saber que estás con él- Me parece raro pero estoy segura que por un leve minuto Sasuke me ofrece una de las sonrisas más bellas y expresivas que el chico haya hecho en su vida, o por lo menos conmigo porque estoy segura que Naruto se las debe de sacar muy a menudo hasta que el azabache nunca lo acepte o lo comente.

Y sí Sasuke Uchiha está nervioso porque va a conocer a sus suegros: Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Siento cuando le vuelvo a tocar sus manos que estás están calientes y ligeramente sudadas, sonrió satisfecha al parecer a Sasuke le importa demasiado Naruto para ser cierto.- ¿Además porque les habrías de caer mal ahora?- vuelvo a decir mientras que el me ve serio.

-Hola Kushina y Minato, yo soy la razón por la que sus hijos ahora es gay.- dijo en sarcasmo mientras que yo le fruncía el ceño, amenazándolo con darle un buen golpe. En lugar de aceptar mis fuerzas de apoyo me responde con sarcasmos. Típico de Sasuke.

-Bueno, Sasuke para serte sincera por lo menos yo pienso que Kushina-san ya debe de saber un poco lo que pasa entre ustedes dos. ¿Además no es que Kushina-san y tu mamá son muy amigas? De seguro que les va a encantar la idea ser familia y Minato-san es un hombre amable no creo que ponga alguna queja con esto.

-¿Crees que lo sepa?- dijo viéndome indignado, mientras que yo respiro profundo. ¿Por qué presiento que solo escucho eso de todo lo que le dije?- Entonces por qué no ha dicho nada.

-Así somos las mujeres, notamos muy rápido ese tipo de cosas, además que no te lo haya dicho a ti no significa que no se lo haya dicho a Naruto alguna vez.

-¿Y entonces por qué él no me dijo?

Me quede pensativa por un momento. Para mi desgracia Sasuke hoy tenía muchas ganas de hablar y parecía como un niño preguntando a cada rato cosas que tenía que ver yo como se las contestaba. Sonreía al tener la respuesta.- Bueno piénsalo así, digamos que Mikoto-san te hiciera algún tipo de comentario hablando de tu extraña relación de amistad que mantienes con Naruto.- dije y otro ligero sonrojo aparecía en su piel pálida, lo miro de reojo de seguro que si ha pasado.- Le contarías luego a Naruto lo que dijo tu mamá.- Él simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras que el sonrojo rápidamente se le escapaba de las mejillas y eso que a mí me pareció adorable se escapó rápidamente. Como hubiera deseado tomarle una foto en ese momento.

-Sakura-chan.-oigo la voz de la madre de Sasuke que se acercaba con rapidez por donde yo estaba.- ¿Cómo has estado? Sasu-chan es tan descortés algunas veces que no me había informado que estabas aquí.

-Tranquila Mikoto-sama, la verdad es que ya ahorita me voy.

-No Sakura-chan, ahora vienen también a cenar los padres de Naruto. Llama a Kizashi-san y Mebuki-san y avísales que hay una cena.

-No pueden.-solté directo mientras que la hermosa mujer de los cabellos azabache me veía un poco extrañada, no quería que mis padres estuvieran para incomodarles el momento a Naruto y a Sasuke. Además como luego les explica que estaba ayudando a mi novio a decirles a sus padres que era gay y que estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo. Estoy exagerando porque Sasuke no es mi novio mejor dicho es mi ex. Pero así las cosas no dejan de ser menos complicadas. Mikoto entiende y nos deja a solas a Sasuke y a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro como si hubiera descubierto algo, no le tomo mucha importancia mientras que ahora yo me quedo callada sentada a la par de Sasuke.

Toda la situación de que Mikoto-san haya querido invitar a mis padres me genera un poco de dolor, porque siendo sincera me encantaría que todo el nerviosismo del Uchiha se debiera a que los va a conocer y pensar que yo además de mi fuerte carácter cuando me provocan me llevo muy bien con sus familiares.

Muevo la cabeza y me enfado conmigo misma, me estoy dejando llevar. Yo ya me hice la idea que Sasuke y yo no podremos estar juntos de nuevo pero sin importar que yo no lo pueda tener le deseo lo mejor y que logre estar con la persona que lo haga más feliz y hasta que esto parezca sumamente una tarea imposible Naruto lo ha logrado hacer a la perfección. Los dos son mis mejores amigos y yo como su amiga les deseo lo mejor y que sean felices sin importar que yo quede siendo la que no tiene pareja.

Al pensar esto sonrió y me felicito a mi misma de lo mucho que he madurado, antes lo más posible es que hubiera matado a Naruto de un buen golpe y me hubiera llevado a la fuerza a Sasuke, pero ahora solo les apoyo. Rió sola por unos minutos y estoy segura que Sasuke me debe de estar viendo con una ceja alzada pero sigo haciendo lo mismo. Aún recuerdo cómo fue que me enterré que a Sasuke le gustaba Naruto.

Nosotros llevábamos un tiempo de haber terminado y a pesar de todos los problemas yo estaba segura que tanto yo como Sasuke los podíamos solucionar de nuevo. No es que considero que todo el mundo se merece segundas oportunidades y tampoco que las segundas oportunidades no existen en mi opinión estás son para las personas que los merezcan y para mí Sasuke se la merecía. Después que nuestra relación terminar tenía miedo principalmente de que nuestra amistad se convirtiera en nada y que solo fuéramos después dos extraños con una historia compartida, pero después de un tiempo principalmente porque Naruto siempre andaba con nosotros dos nos logramos mantener unidos.

Un día de casualidad mientras que salía del colegio me había retrasado por qué de idiota había dejado unos libros y la muy queridísima de mi mejor amiga Ino no me quiso esperar, ahí me volví a topar a Sasuke sintiéndome demasiado incómoda para ser verdad, no habíamos vuelto a estar juntos sin que estuviera Naruto.

-Sakura.- dijo él con su ronca voz, con una media sonrisa. Un gran gesto por su parte mientras que yo le devolvía otra al parecer quería hablar conmigo o solo fue educado. Pensándolo bien Sasuke es solo educado cuando quiere así que fue un gran gesto de su parte.

No pude contenerme más, debía de mantener mi boca cerrada, pero al ver su rostro y eso ojos que siempre me han hecho que sienta mariposas en el estómago, a quién engaño no soy como el resto de chicas yo siento como hipopótamos, así que no pensé y tan sencillo se lo dije.- Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.

-Sí yo también tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo él normal, mientras que mi corazón latía más rápido y sentía como me empezaba a sonrojar y si no me había vuelto loca el también lo estaba, solo un poco pero lo estaba.

Maldita piel blanca que es tan jodidamente perfecta, jodidos ojos negros desde cuando eran tan sensuales y malditos sonrojo de su parte que me mata de la emoción.

-Está bien dime.-digo controlando mis nervosismo, ya basta malditos hipopótamos dejen de hacer pedazos mi estómago.

-Me gusta Naruto.-soltó con su tono de una forma tan directa que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de procesar la información que me acababa de decir.

-Si yo también quiero que volvamos a hacer novios.-contesté estúpidamente sin pensar bien lo que me acaba de decir, maldición que idiota fui. Las palabras de Sasuke cayeron en mi cabeza y sonaban como un eco. Abrí grandemente mis ojos acaso él había dicho.

-¿Qué?- Me dijo viéndome no con su típico rostro inexpresivo, sino con mucha sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-dije viéndolo con mis ojos jades totalmente extrañada.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- me saca Sasuke de mis pensamientos en ese momento, ya que nota que no dejo de reírme sin parar al recordar nuestro pequeño malentendido. Yo le doy un fuerte golpe en el brazo por grosero, debería estar agradeciendo que lo acompañe en su lenta agonía voy a decirles a mis padres que me acuesto con mi mejor amigo.

-No me estoy riendo de tu agonía.-le digo mientras me levanta una ceja divertido retándome a que continúe a ver que le saco.-Hoy tu familia sabrá que eres gay.

-Itachi ya lo sabe y mi mamá creo que ya sospecha que pase tanto tiempo con Naruto.- Me dijo con un dejo arrogante, demostrándome que me había ganado esta.

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre?-le digo sinceramente sin pensar, solo para ganarle al Uchiha.- Crees que como lo serio que es Fugaku-sama le guste mucho oír que su hijo no es heterosexual.

Sasuke me va a responder algo, pero se queda sin palabras y una expresión que nunca antes le había visto en el rostro aparece. Parece que tiene un ataque de pánico pero tampoco es que su rostro está muy expresivo que digamos, sigue siendo Sasuke solo que sin palabras.

-No le va a gustar.-dice balbuceando y ahí me doy cuenta de mi error. Pobre lo traume de por vida.- Si antes prefería a Itachi ahora lo preferirá mil veces sobre mí.

-Sasuke-kun no exageres, era una broma.- le dije tratando de arreglar mi error. Pero en eso el timbre suena mientras que el azabache y yo volvemos a ver la puerta y estoy segura que Sasuke casi muere en ese momento. Mierda justamente cuando la cago tiene que llegar Naruto y sus padres. Mikoto va enseguida a abrir la puerta abrazándose casi de inmediato con Kushina que la veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lamentamos el retraso-ttebane.-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Ya sabes cómo es Naruto, siempre se retrasa.

-Okaasan.-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de la bella mujer de largos cabellos rojos.- Tú también te habías retrasado-ttebayo.

-Naruto.-dijo Kushina en un grito mientras que sus cabellos rojos se paraban- Ahora hablamos.-dijo mientras que Naruto tragó en seco y Minato con una gran sonrisa separaba a su mujer de su hijo. Yo me tranquilice al ver esto o Naruto estaría muerto creo que Kushina-san es más agresiva que yo cuando se enoja.

-Creo que mejor solo pasamos y nos relajamos en la mansión Uchiha con nuestros amigos.- dijo como siempre era él de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Kushina y Naruto asentían a su petición. La verdad es que el problema era que tanto Naruto como su madre se parecían demasiado en su personalidad o mejor dicho en todo. Naruto solo se parecía físicamente a su papá.

Los invitados pasaron mientras que yo me escabullía, la idea original era darle apoyo a Sasuke por mientras que llegaban Naruto y sus padres, cosa que no hice muy bien, pero el punto era que no me iba a quedar a la cena sería sumamente incómodo.

-Sakura-chan.-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa. Maldito Naruto-baka me había mantenido callada para que no me notaran y me tenías que saludar, maldita sea.- ¿Vas a comer con nosotros?- Definitivamente luego de esto te mato a ti y al Uchiha por haberme invitado en primer lugar y ser su casa.

-No.-digo saludando y despidiéndome de todos al mismo tiempo.- En realidad me tengo que ir a mi casa, ya se va haciendo tarde.

-Sakura-chan.- dice Mikoto con el ceño fruncida como si estuviera enojada.- Espero que no te vayas por que Sasu-chan te lo haya dicho.- inmediatamente Naruto empieza a reír cabreando al Uchiha. Sasuke odiaba que lo llamaran Sasu-chan con excepción de su okaasan, que lo podía llamar como ella quisiera, y de vez en cuando Itachi.

-No Mikoto-sama, es solo que mis padres deben de estar preocupados.

-No importa Sakura-chan yo les aviso de una buena vez. Y si no tienes quien te pueda recoger Itachi cuando vaya a dejar a su novia te deja a ti también.

-No es mucha la molestia, tal vez a Itachi le queda muy lejos de la casa de su novia de la mía.- que mentira más grande, pero no quiero quedarme en esta cena.

-Entonces te dejamos nosotros.-dijo está vez Kushina con su puño alzado y decida.

Perfecto háganme sufrir. No me queda de otra y al final acepto la propuesta de ambas, las dos quedan complacidas dándome una gran sonrisa, Mikoto en ese momento mira al su alrededor al notar que solo están ella y Sasuke de su familia.

-Lamento que no estemos todos, Itachi anda trayendo a su novia y Fugaku ya ahorita viene salió un rato. Pero Sasu-chan que te pasa hoy estás muy descortés ni siquiera has saludado a la familia Namikaze.-dijo Mikoto frunciendo el ceño y con un gran tono de enfado en sus palabras.

-Si teme a veces eres un irrespetuoso.-dijo Naruto en tono de burla acercándosele a Sasuke, haciéndolo gruñir.-No es así Sasu-chan.

-Dobe no me digas así- lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Naru-chan a ti tampoco te veo saludando a Mikoto-san o a Sasuke-kun-dijo molesta Kushina mientras que Naruto rápidamente nos saludaba a todos de forma respetuosa.- Chicos de hoy en día.-dijo riendo junto a Mikoto. Yo trate de reír levemente mientras que mi vista se dirigía a Sasuke y Naruto que al parecer hablaban por lo bajo para que el resto no los oyera.

-¿Y cuanto falta para que llegue tu padre?-dijo Naruto tragando en seco.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué?-reclamó en Uzumaki.- Pero crees que sea mucho o en poco tiempo.

-Dobe eres o te haces el idiota, que parte de no sé te costó mucho de entender.

Naruto le empezó a reclamar a Sasuke en sus típicas peleas, mientras que yo los veía divertida riéndome por lo bajo para que no supieran que los estaba viendo. Parecen un extraño matrimonio peleando, jugando como dos niños y protegiéndose mejor que si fueran dos hermanos. Había que ser sinceros hacían tan buena pareja. Esta palabra sonó en mi mente. Maldita sea voy a estar en una cena en donde la única que no tenga pareja voy a ser yo. Mejor llamó a Lee o a Sai no sé o algo por el estilo.

La puerta se abrió entrando así un hombre de expresión seria, yo lo conocía era Fugaku el padre de Sasuke e Itachi este llevaba las bebidas de esta cena en la mano, seguramente se les habían acabado y tuvo que salir a comprarlas. Saludé de forma cortes al hombre, para ser sinceros el padre de Sasuke era tan correcto que hasta que daba miedo. Fugaku estrecho su mano con la de Minato, saludo a Kushina luego a mí y por último estrecho las mano con Naruto.

-Hola señor Fugaku, Naruto Namikaze ya nos habíamos visto antes no se si se acuerda.

-Por supuesto, usted es el amigo de Sasuke.-dijo aún estrechando la mano con el rubio, estando bastante contento por ese saludo tan formal que le había ofrecido este.- Es un gusto verlo de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo-ttebayo- dijo haciendo que una gota de sudor frío bajara por mi frente y por la de Sasuke también que iba y al final se le tenía que salir el _ttebayo_, bueno sino no hubiera sido Naruto y la intención del rubio era ver muy seguido a la familia Uchiha.

Mikoto nos dirigió a todos a la mesa, decidiendo que empezáramos sin Itachi y sin su novia. Al sentarme en la mesa lo primero que hice ver lo moderna y bella que era la mansión Uchiha, ya había estado aquí antes pero nunca me cansó de notar estos detalles. Esta tendría todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, inclusive piscina y muchas cosas más.

Todos empezamos a comer mientras principalmente la conversación eran iniciadas por Kushina, seguidas por Mikoto y la participación de Naruto en estas. A pesar de todo Naruto se le veía algo nervioso aún seguramente por la presencia de Fugaku y Sasuke no era precisamente la persona más habladora del mundo.

-Y Naruto-kun me imagino que un joven tan guapo como tú tiene novia.- preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

En mi mente esto me pareció normal, claro está luego pensé en lo que debería estar pensando Sasuke en este momento, lo volví a ver estaba echándose un bocado de su comida a la boca, por lo menos si estaba celosos lo lograba disimular muy bien.

-Pues mmm… no tengo.- dijo un poco avergonzado y en parte yo sintiéndome un poco culpable al nunca corresponderle.

-Yo le he dicho a mi Naru-chan que quiero que este con una chica al igual que yo y no que esté con una rarita-ttebane, como Sakura-chan por supuesto si alguna vez le hubiera correspondido.

Palabra chica primera indirecta que le choca a los planes de Naruto y Sasuke y que me hace quedar a mí como una grandísima puta.

-Kushina pero si Naruto es igual en el carácter que ti, yo pienso que debería de estar con alguien más tranquila. ¿Naruto no es cierto que la chica llamada Hinata Hyuga está enamorada de ti?

-Pero ella es muy tímida.- respondió de inmediato Kushina.

-Pero sería igual a nosotros tu como Naruto y ella como yo, sería perfecto.-dijo sacándole un gran sonrojo a la de los largos cabellos rojos.- Y al estar contigo tendría mucho carácter.

Yo suspire por lo menos ya me descartaron de la lista de novias par Naruto, claro está Sasuke sigue comiendo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con los ojos cerrados y como no estarlo es el segundo golpe bajo para su orgullo Uchiha oír hablando el tampoco era exactamente como Minato, tal vez en muy poco. No entraba en las expectativas de este tampoco.

-Naruto no has contestado,¿ enserio le gustas a Hinata?-dijo Kushina entre una mezcla de alegría y curiosidad.

-Sí eso me había dicho ella y Hinata-chan no es de las que mienten.

-¿Y a ti te parece bonita ella?- volvió a preguntar mientras que por primera vez n un buen rato Sasuke dirigía su vista hacia Naruto, esperando su respuesta.

-Por supuesto Hinata-chan es de las más bonitas mujeres que haya visto en mi vida.-dijo alegre el Uzumaki, levemente sonrojado.- Notando la mirada asesina del Uchiha en él.

Ahora sí, nivel de celos grado Sharingan.

-O parece que te gusta.-dijo la madre de este con una ligera sonrisa mientras que yo veía el rostro de Sasuke que claramente decía sin palabras voy a matarlos a todos ustedes. Yo seguía sin hablar al igual que los dos hombres Uchihas y en mi caso no era porque los celos iban a ser que matará a alguien ni mucho menos por que sea mala conversando, la verdad me gusta. Pero esto cada vez más se me iba pareciendo como una clase de burla para el Uchiha que cada vez se le notaba más incomodo en su asiento y no era que yo era mala o me gustará verlo sufrir, pero esto me parecía una película solo me faltaban las palomitas de maíz y reírme cada vez que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

-¿Bueno la verdadera pregunta es que si Sasuke tiene novia?-dijo Kushina ahora.- Todas las chicas andan detrás de ti, es definitivo que podrías estar con la que quisieras.

-No tengo novia.- dijo el Uchiha mientras que ahora era el tiempo de sufrir del Uzumaki.

-Si mi Sasu-chan también está soltero.- soltó Mikoto formándose en los labios esa sonrisa que le vi más temprano, tal vez solo era idea mía.- Si tan solo no pasará tanto tiempo con Naruto-kun, Sasuke tendría más tiempo de buscarse una novia.

Volvía a ver a ambas madres con el ceño fruncido, esto ya estaba muy sospechoso. Para mí que estas dos ya saben o por lo menos tratan de ayudar a que estos dos pendejos suelten de una vez que son novios. La verdadera pregunta es porque me querían así. Mientras que no me quieran como la opción de vientre de alquiler cuando estos dos se les ocurra tener hijos todo va a estar bien.

-Bueno Mikoto por eso no hay problema, verdad Naruto.- volvió a decir Kushina mientras que era el rubio el que se ponía casi del color del cabello de su madre.- Naruto tiene una prima por parte mía.-dijo orgullosa.- Llamada Karin, ella siempre ha estado muy interesada en Sasuke.

-Karin en realidad le gusta un tal Suigetsu, ella en verdad no ama a Sasuke.- dijo Naruto sonando ligeramente celoso y frunciendo el ceño luego del comentario

Yo suspiro Naruto y Sasuke son unos completos idiotas. Acaso no se han dado cuentan que sus madres los han estado ayudando desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Lo querían así o más obvio. Apretó mis puños conteniendo mi cólera teniendo ganas de pararme de mi asiento y empezarles a gritar a todos no tienen novias porque son gays o bisexuales yo que sé pero andan juntos o coger de los pelos a Sasuke y a Naruto acercarles las cabezas para que se den una maldito beso para que acabe esta maldita tensión que hay en la mesa.

Así mismo empezaron a salir, bueno exactamente no fue que los agarre de los pelos y los obligue a besarlos como si fueran dos muñecos. Pero luego de saber por palabras de Naruto que también le gustaba Sasuke y que ya no le gustaba yo, pues no me quedó de otra de arruinarles el momento y ser yo la que tuviera el valor de hablar primero.

-Creo que tenemos que ser honestos, no Sasuke.

-Si pienso lo mismo.-contesto el Uchiha mientras que yo los maldecía en mi mente, porque siempre tenía que poner estos momentos de tensión entre ellos dos mientras que yo estaba presente, porque sencillamente no se besaban y ya. No había que ser un genio para saber que ambos se gustaban.

-Joder.-grité ya no aguantando el momento incomodo.- ¿Porqué no se besan a ver si rompen la tensión?- dije enojada saliendo del lugar ya no aguantaba más y para ser sincera estoy a punto que me pase lo mismo si no fuera por lo malditamente intimidante que podía ser el padre de Sasuke.

_-Maldición soy gays por eso no tienen novias.-_ pensó mi yo interno y me sentí bien al lograrme controlarme y no decirlo en voz alta.

-Yo creo que Naruto ni Sasuke-kun necesitan de una novia.-dije viéndolos a ambos, si no entendían esa indirecta que les acaba de lanzar tendría que lanzarles una mesa.

-Bueno yo solo quiero que mi Naruto esté feliz sea con quien él sea feliz, mientras que esa persona pueda amarlo tanto como yo lo hago que pueda lograr y recriminarle a mi chico que debe de comer verduras-ttebane.

-Pero a mí no me gustan las verduras, yo prefiero el ramen.-dijo Naruto y yo ya estaba que me daba contra la mesa, hasta que por primera vez una buena señal se dio ente ambos.

-Tu mierda de comida.-dijo Sasuke directamente a Naruto, enfureciendo a toda la familia Namikaze que amaba al ramen casi sobre todas las cosas.

-Teme no es una mierda es delicioso, al contrario de tu comida saludable que sabe espantoso. Tienes un mal gusto como quien te enseño a comer ese tipo de cosas.-Ahora Naruto había insultado a la familia Uchiha que también estaba sumamente enojada.

Por primera vez en toda la noche oí reír a Fugaku, que al parecer era la única persona que no estaba involucrada en la pelea. Lo volví comiendo interesada, definitivamente ya me había creído muy bien que miraba una película con la única excepción que no podía gritar _ohhh no hagas eso, bésalo de una vez _o cualquier cosa que se me viniera a la cabeza. Pero al parecer Fugaku salvó el día.

-Parecen pareja.-dijo entre risas.

-Lo somos.-soltó de repente el Uchiha, era su padre lo correcto era que él lo digiera primero.

Yo abrí mi boca lo más que pude al igual que todos los demás presentes mientras que Kushina y Mikoto sonreían grandemente, Minato al igual sonrió de forma amable mientras que Fugaku seguía sin ración alguna.

La puerta se abrió de repente con un solo Itachi que al parecer a se retraso porque a la novia le surgió un asunto y la tuvo que dejar de nuevo en la casa. Itachi dio una leve sonrisa mientras que llegaba en el silencio que aún nadie se atrevía a romper.

-Por que los veo tan tensos.-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-He teme nos besamos para romper la tensión.-dijo ingenuamente el Uzumaki.

**¿Continuación? solo si les gusta la idea :D **

**Pueden decirme lo que quieran que les gusto, que no les gusto, que es lo más feo que han leído en sus vidas xDD .-. Espero que no sea así y todo lo que quieran si me dejan uno de sus hermosos y sensuales reviews!**

**Por cierto la novia de Itachi se leva a mención en el otro capítulo y no se me ocurrió ningún nombre ¿Alguna sugerencia? Soy muy mala con los nombres en japones O.o! Se acepeta cualquier nombre pongo el nombre que quiera el primer review del fic! *Si incluso si es el de ustedes xD* **

**Graciaspor leer**

** Rarwww!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Y si_…

Aquí me encuentro, yo sentada con mi situación sentimental de pensar seriamente en volverme monja, mientras que veo que Fugaku fulmina con la mirada a Naruto ante aquel comentario de besarse con el Uchiha para romper la tensión. La verdad es que a mí no me parecía mala idea y no me culpen pero por lo menos si me hicieron quedarme en esta cena tan tensa merezco mi recompensa y exijo yaoi.

En cambio veo como Sasuke está apoyando un codo en la mesa con una cara de aburrimiento, al saber que exactamente yo tenía razón con mi comentario de ahora más temprano… Definitivamente a Fugaku no le había agradado la idea de que el menor de sus hijos resultara tener novio.

-Fugaku…-dijo Mikoto, molesta al ver la reacción de su esposo ante esa respuesta.- Hablamos luego...- Y ahora pienso pobre de Fugaku esas palabras nunca significan algo positiva mientras que venga de parte de una mujer. Pero eso le pasa por haber reaccionado tan mal, ante algo que era tan importante para su hijo.

En cambio Itachi sencillamente se sienta tranquilamente en el asiento a la par de Sasuke estando mucho más concentrado en la conversación que estaba manteniendo por mensajes con su celular.

-¿Itachi y tu novia cariño?- pregunta Mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Sasuke frunce el ceño al saber que si él al igual que su hermano tuviera una novia su padre estaría contento y en ese momento al notar está reacción de Sasuke me dan ganas de pararme y recalcarle en toda su perfecta cara que siempre tiene una expresión de indiferencia, que yo pude ser el amor de su vida y que Fugaku me hubiera adorado... ¿A quién engaño? Lo más seguro es que pensaría que soy una ruidosa pelo chicle. Maldito Fugaku nunca está satisfecho con nada…

-¿Cuál novia?- dijo Itachi apartando su rostro de la pantalla, viendo la expresión extrañada tanto de su madre como de su hermano menor.

-La linda rubia, de ojos celestes...- respondía la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Yo pensé que eran novios, ya que nos la presentaste un día.

-¡Ah! ¡Hablas de Deidara!-dijo Itachi al final comprendiendo la situación.-Pero Deidara no es mujer… Ehm, es hombre-dijo, mientras que yo casi escupía la comida de mi boca, Sasuke empezaba a toser debido a que casi se ahoga con el fresco y Naruto abría grandemente sus ojos viendo a Itachi. Fugaku volvió su vista con los ojos bien abiertos ahora a su hijo mayor.

-¿Qué en esta cena, no hay nadie que le gusten las mujeres?-dijo enojado mientras que el resto de los adultos me volvían a ver a mí, haciendo que ahora fuera yo la que fruncía el ceño, molesta.

-No me miren a mí…- ,digo a lo que todos vuelven a ver sus platos sin decir nada y yo me empiezo a desesperar, la verdad es que ya me está hartando está situación, mi tiempo es valioso y no pienso dejar que mi vida se escape en lo que ha sido por mucho la peor cena en la que he estado.

_Ajá_… No tengo nada mejor que hacer y sería una falta de respeto pararme en media cena e irme.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando están juntos?- preguntó tranquilamente Minato, siendo el primero que rompía el silencio incómodo de la mesa. Un ligero sonrojo se asoma en las mejillas de ambos mientras que piensan la respuesta.

- Dos meses.- contesta ahora Naruto, mientras que Mikoto y Kushina están casi gritando de la emoción al saber que sus dos hijos están saliendo, en cambio Fugaku aún parece sumamente molesto y simplemente se disculpa, se levanta de la mesa y se va a otra habitación de la mansión Uchiha. Sasuke sencillamente rueda sus ojos, tampoco era que se le esperase tan bien.

-Gracias onichan.- murmura por lo bajo a Itachi que vuelve a ver a su querido Ototo.- En verdad ayudó lo de Deidara, claro… lo mejor es que digas la verdad a papá… No vaya a ser que piense para toda la vida que Deidara es hombre cuando no lo es…

Itachi rió por unos momentos, encantado por el agradecimiento de su hermano, que no era muy común.- ¿En serio todos ustedes pensaban que era una chica? Está bien que tenga el pelo largo pero tampoco para que se confundieran tanto.

Y las risas de nuevo invadieron la mesa, que desde que se fue Fugaku la tensión que antes había desapareció totalmente, invadidos de las preguntas de ambas madres a sus hijos acerca de su relación, los chistes malos de Naruto, los típicos monosílabos de Sasuke, las risas de Minato e Itachi y yo que estaba de metida disfrutando del final tan bonito de lo que era como una película o por lo menos lo que yo pensaba.

Porque siempre que en las películas o en las series de televisión todo va a la perfección, pues los productores se les ocurre que es mejor hacernos mierda la vida poniendo una situación sumamente complicada o matando a uno de los personajes que más nos gusten…

Y algo por el estilo hizo Fugaku mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa con su expresión relajada en el rostro sin decir nada más.

-Está bien, que estén junto.-soltó dejándonos a todos sorprendidos por el cambio de opinión.

-¿En serio-ttebayo?- dijo Naruto casi saltando de la felicidad.

-¿En serio?-dijo Sasuke con una expresión como si el fin del mundo estuviera pasando en este momento.

-¿Enserio?- grite yo emocionada mientras me acordaba que no debía de meterme tanto en la relación de mis mejores amigos. Las relaciones son de dos no de tres. _Grábate eso en la mente Sakura._

Fugaku asintió levemente, mientras todos en la mesa sonreían complacidos a este gran gesto de su parte.- El único problema...- dijo el hombre serio. Maldición ya era muy bueno para ser cierto.- Es que tanto mi esposa como yo, hemos estado considerado cambiar a Sasuke de colegio para que tenga una mejor educación y bueno supongo que tendrán problemas para verse tan seguido por la diferencia de trabajos que deben de realizar.

¡Mierda!, estoy que me paro de la silla y le doy un buen golpe en la cara a ese maldito viejo amargado. Si tan solo no se notará tanto la intención que tiene de separarlos todo estaría bien. Pero aceptémoslo no es la educación de Sasuke lo que le preocupa.- Así que los más seguro es que Sasuke vaya a estudiar en el extranjero y se quede viviendo un tiempo con su tío Obito.

-¿Extranjero?- dijo Naruto extrañado.- ¿Pero exactamente a qué país?

-Sasuke no lo había comentado.-dijo serio el mayor de los Uchihas.- Es que eso ya lo habíamos hablado con él antes.- dijo mientras que Naruto se quedaba callado sin entender la situación, Sasuke se movía los cabellos azabaches y yo imaginaba mil maneras de hacer sufrir a Fugaku.- Se va el otro año.

-Creo que ya se va haciendo tarde, es tiempo de irnos.- dijo Minato mientras agradecía por la comida, levantándose de su asiento siendo seguido por Kushina y por último de Naruto que en ese momento no se le veía tan feliz como usualmente lo estaba.- ¿Sakura-chan ocupa que la dejemos en su casa?

-Si por favor.-contesté levemente enojada, no podía aguantar soportar más a ese hombre por más tiempo. Estaba a punto de quebrarle todos los huesos, a la mierda ser educados, si las mujeres solo somos débiles cuando tenemos las uñas recién pintadas pero después somos mucho más fuertes y yo estaba tan cabreada que le haría que sufriera todo lo que se merecía.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos en sumo silencio, todo el rato que viajaba con Naruto me dirigía levemente la palabra y solo por ser simpático para que yo no me aburriera. La verdad es que no se con quien está enojado Naruto realmente… Si con Sasuke o con Fugaku.

-Sabes que Sasuke no sería capaz de irse.- le digo con una sonrisa cambiando radicalmente lo que estábamos hablando dejándolo extrañado.

-Sakura-chan, los dos sabemos que si es capaz de hacerlo.-lo dice en tono más serio, mientras que yo quedo extrañada, entonces eso quiere decir que todo entre ellos se había acabado. ¿Dónde quedaban las ganas de lucha de los dos?, la vida no era fácil pero hay que esforzarse por lo que uno quiere. Me detengo en seco en mis pensamientos, debería estárselos diciendo a Naruto y no solo pensándolo y eso es lo que empiezo a hacer.

-Naruto-baka.-le digo empezando a darle una de mis charlas de regaño, cariño y de motivación.- ¿Y dime que ganas con enojarte con Sasuke? Si…- me interrumpe el muy maldito y estoy a punto de darle un buen golpe pero me distraen sus palabras.

-No lo estoy.-replicó tranquilo.- O no por lo menos con Sasuke, la verdad es que antes de que todo esto empezará Sasuke algo había comentado… pero hace bastante, según lo que pensaba esa idea ya había quedado atrás. A demás que pasa si se va, nos podemos comunicar de muchas formas y logar que funcione, ¿no? -Naruto volvió a ver su celular atendiendo la llamada algo extrañado y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo me quedó viéndolo, esperando saber que era lo que le estaba causando tanta emoción. ¿Acaso no era obvio? Naruto se quedó unos momentos aguantándose las ganas de reírse.- Espera un momento-ttebayo.-dijo aún dejándome con las ganas de saber que era lo que pasaba. – ¿Eso fue una disculpa?- Mi mente procesa todo rápidamente, mientras que abro la boca lo más que puedo.

¿Acaso era lo que me estaba imaginando, acaso Sasuke Uchiha se estaba disculpando o por lo menos haciendo en intento de hacerlo y eso sonaba tan poco probable como confundir y pensar que tu hijo tiene una novia y resulte ser su novio pero al parecer así es la vida y las cosas extrañas e inusuales son comunes el día de hoy?

-Yo también te amo.-dijo Naruto mientras hablaba en un tono de burla, riéndose del Uchiha. Hubiera deseado que eso hubiera sido una videollamada para ver la cara de Sasuke en ese momento. Estoy segura que luego de ese comentario Sasuke insultó a Naruto y simplemente colgó.

No me atreví a preguntar cómo fue que se disculpo o tampoco si en realidad ese te amo era de forma sincera del rubio para el azabache, pero me pareció justo dejar eso entre ellos dos. Siendo algo que únicamente ellos sabrían como había empezado y como había terminado y en eso a mi mente cayó algo que dolió más de lo que pensé...

_Ahora son ellos, ya no nosotros._

Así trascurrieron los días en donde mi soltería y yo cada vez cumplíamos más meses de estar juntos, haciéndome la idea que adoro estar sola mientras que las demás personas tienen parejas y poniendo me gusta a cualquier comentario en facebook que apoye la digna causa de la persona soltera.

Pero esto cada vez me pudre más esta situación, llegando al punto que no aguantó ni ver dos personas felices de la mano sin esperar o empezar a contar en el momento en que se vayan a separar. Si suena mal, incluso proviniendo de mí pero para ser totalmente sincera ni la relación entre mis dos amigos me hace ninguna gracia, además siempre teníamos que andar los tres juntos así era incluso cuando Sasuke y yo éramos novios, vaya y luego me sorprendo que mi novio haya terminado siendo gay, así a que no pienso separarme de ellos.

-Necesitas seriamente un novio.- dice Ino suspirando al verme como fulmino a la pareja que pasa delante de nosotras.-O por lo menos más amigos frentona.

-Pues no soy tú que siempre tienes novio.-le reclamo de inmediato, cosa que no me puede discutir porque es verdad, la verdad es que la rubia asiente al final ante el comentario mientras que yo continuo defendiendo mi punto.- Además estoy perfectamente bien, la verdad me encanta estar sola.

Ino levanta una ceja indignada.- Aún no entiendo como Sasuke-kun y Naruto no te han dicho nada, estás más metida en su relación que en otra cosa. Está bien que al principio haya sido así porque necesitaban de tu ayuda, pero te estás pasando frentona.

-Oh Ino, solo exageras.-dije mientras que cabreaba a mi amiga y me dignaba a pararme y seguir con mi camino.

-Las relaciones son de dos no de tres.-me dice en un gritó mientras que finjo ignorarla, supongo que esto solo la hace enojar más.

Así llego caminando alegremente encontrándome a Naruto y a Sasuke, que parecen que están en sus típicas peleas y me les pongo en el medio, justamente en el centro mientras que una sonrisa malvada sale por mis labios.-¿No les importa que ande hoy con ustedes?, es que Ino me hizo un comentario en que me meto mucho en sus relación.- Tanto el rubio como el azabache se quedan sin palabras, a lo que yo frunzo el ceño enojada.- ¿Puedo o estorbo?

Veo que Sasuke rápidamente va a contestar a lo que Naruto le mete un codazo para que se ahorre las palabras, como si supiera exactamente las palabras que van a salir de la boca del Uchiha.- Bueno Sakura-chan, es que la verdad es que el teme y yo íbamos a salir a ver una película.

-¡Perfecto!-digo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Me encantaría ver una película con ustedes, hace mucho que no salimos.-digo de nuevo poniéndome entre esos dos pasando mis brazos por detrás de los cuellos de ambos.

-Sí pero es que queríamos salir… solos, ya sabes como una cita-ttebayo.- responde rápidamente Naruto a lo que finjo que me pongo triste y que lágrimas van a salir de mis ojos, ambos se me quedan viendo alarmados por varios minutos mientras que yo me doy la vuelta fingiendo estar muy dolida.

-¡Tienen razón!-digo con un tono melancólico en mi voz.- Ino también la tenía, yo no los he dejado que tengan ni un sola cita y pues si no convencen al papá de Sasuke el se tendrá que ir y todo este tiempo valioso lo estarían desperdiciando conmigo.

Empiezo a caminar lentamente, mientras escucho el suspiro cansado del Uchiha y sonrió maliciosamente viendo que estoy a punto de lograr mí objetivo. Sé que Naruto con su buen corazón se va a compadecer de mí y que Sasuke se hará resignado y aceptará rodando los ojos, solo tengo que esperar un poco y…

-Espera Sakura-chan- dice Naruto mientras que yo me volteo.- Pero Sasuke y yo no tenemos ningún problema que vengas con nosotros.

Si, lo sabía no me iban a dejar sola esos desgraciados, mi yo interno está bailando de la emoción y mis ojos jades se iluminan al saber que he logrado manipularlos muy bien, claro está es que soy astuta porque aunque todos creen que fue incluso más fácil de convencer al Uzumaki antes del Uchiha, pero Sasuke es la persona más manipulable del mundo y aunque no lo demuestre mi espectáculo barato le rompió el corazón.

-¿Pero están seguros que no estorbo?-digo fingiendo inocencia en estas palabras, como si no supiera la verdadera respuesta.

-Hump.

-No, Sakura-chan por supuesto que no. Además va a ser divertido.

Con estas palabras me quedo bastante satisfecha mientras que les arruino como por cuarta vez la cita a mis dos amigos, soy un ser sumamente despreciable, pero sigo caminando en el centro de ellos, cambiándoles el tema cuando empiezan a hablar de algo que no esté muy involucrada o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Llegaos y vamos a un restaurante en donde me paro para ir al baño, que para mi desgracia tengo que ir sola. Pero supongo que es mi castigo por lo que hago. Salgo lo más rápido que puedo solo iba a retocarme el maquillaje y cuando llegó a la mesa me encuentro con una imagen bastante llamativa para ser verdad: Naruto y Sasuke besándose como locos mientras que se encuentran sentados en la mesa. Me siento de nuevo quedándomeles viendo esperando a que terminen, toso un par de veces pero parece que estuvieran en otro mundo como si nada de lo que yo hiciera los dejará salir de ese momento especial que estaban teniendo.

-No, Sakura-chan por supuesto que no. Además va a ser divertido, dijeron.- dijo arremedando al rubio mientras sigo viendo como esos dos se están besando y recuerdo que si sigo así lo más seguro es que vaya a morir virgen.

Al rato veo como esos dos se separan debido a la falta de aire y antes de que el Uzumaki vuelva a besar los perfectos labios del Uchiha, empiezo a fingir una tos que hace que ambos me vuelvan a ver y yo sonría complacida.- Me encanta salir con ustedes, es tan divertido.-digo en un tono fingido.

-Bueno creo que ahora soy yo el que tiene que ir al baño-ttebayo.-dice rápidamente levantándose de la mesa a lo que Sasuke sencillamente cierra los ojos en desaprobación. Dirigiéndose con rapidez al baño de hombres. A Sasuke le llaga un mensaje en ese momento cuando yo me quedo contemplando su precioso rostro y el vuelve la mirada azabache hacia mí levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué están haciendo Sakura?- me dice como en sospecha a lo que yo pongo una cara como si no entendiera a lo que se refiere.

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke-kun?

-Algo tramas, a mí no me engañas.- Me dice en un tono de desconfianza, mientras que yo celebro en saber por dónde darle para manipularlo a la perfección.

-No tramó nada.- finjo que me enojo y frunce el ceño extrañada.- Yo solo estoy pasando un buen tiempo con mis dos mejores amigos, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Andas paranoico.

Sasuke me mira con desconfianza por unos segundos, gesto que me preocupa levemente ya que pensé que iba a ser más fácil convencerlo. Pero luego su expresión se vuelve a relajar a lo que to trago tranquila.

Ohh pobre crédulo, me rió por dentro al ver que he logrado que el Uchiha se trague por completo mi plan.

-Es que me pareció por un momento, que estás saboteando las citas.

_Eso hago_

-¿Qué?-dijo enojada amenazándolo con mi puño.-Me crees tan mala persona.- _Si por supuesto que lo soy._

-No.-me responde tranquilo.- Idiota, ¿en realidad piensas que no los soy?-¿Solo quiero saber qué piensas?

_Que eres demasiado guapo para ser verdad_.

-Lo único que pienso de todo esto es que me alegro por ustedes.-_No, no es verdad, ustedes están todos felices mientras que yo no tengo a nadie, me convertiré en una vieja que vivo sola con sus ocho gatos y moriré virgen_.- ¡Me debes una disculpa por Uchiha!-le digo mientras que el lanza una ceja mostrando su rostro con un dejo de arrogancia, la verdad es que lo conozco y sé que no se va a tragar su orgullo, así que no espero su disculpa y tampoco la quiero ya que se que yo soy la mala persona aquí que técnicamente cambio de parecer de un momento a otro en apoyar a mis amigos en mi relación.

-Lo siento.

¿Qué?, ¿acaso escuche bien? Si Sasuke Uchiha se había disculpado y lo peor de todo es que se disculpaba de la puta que estaba arruinando sus citas ya que no logra conseguir un novio y está sumamente celosa de que ellos dos estén sumamente felices. ¡Joder! Me siento culpable, como soy capaz de aceptar algo así que significa tanto. Algo que Sasuke no le da a nadie y más yo siendo su amiga y antes siendo su novia.

Oh no Sakura, hagas lo que hagas no puedes delatarte ahora. Sasuke ya se lo creyó a demás no le hace mal empezar a aprender a tragarse el orgullo más de seguido. Más bien le hace un bien porque se está convirtiendo en buena persona o tal vez es el hecho de que Sasuke sea novio de Naruto lo que le está haciendo convertirse en buena persona, bueno eso no es el punto, el punto es que Sasuke se está haciendo mejor persona y yo me estoy haciendo una mierda de arruinadora de parejas.

¡Mierda! Maldita conciencia.- No te disculpes, lo estoy haciendo al propio. No soporto ver gente e pareja feliz mientras que yo estoy más sola que nunca.-suelto de repente viendo como Sasuke abre grandemente su boca aún sin creer lo que acabo de confesar.

Naruto llega justo en ese instante y ve la cara de shock que tiene Sasuke en ese momento. Me siento culpable, porque creo que deje que mi ahora odio por las parejas felices decayera sobre ellos dos sin razón alguna, Ino tiene razón ocupo urgentemente un novio.

Pero tampoco quiero que Naruto se enterré y no por el hecho de que diga algo o que se enoje, si no a que si Naruto se entera lo más probable es que el resto del mundo lo haga dejándome como una completa zorra destruye parejas únicamente por placer de ver a todas las personas en su misma situación y para mi desgracia ahora lo sabe Sasuke Uchiha que en sin duda la persona más vengativa en este planeta.

-¿Qué película quieren ir a ver después de esto?- pregunta el rubio curioso mientras que Sasuke aún me mira sin creer y yo estoy sumamente nerviosa a revelar mi plan. Por lo menos no le dije en voz alta al Uchiha lo bien que se ve con esa ropa, vamos Sakura concéntrate de una vez estás en problemas.

-La que quieran, yo digo que mejor que Sasuke-kun escoja.- digo volviéndolo a ver, suplicando que no se le ocurra revelar mi plan macabro.

-No sé Sakura escoge tú.-dice ya volviendo en sí con esa mirada retadora, que hace que un escalofrío pase por toda mi columna.

-Bueno yo opino que podríamos ver una película de acción.-digo emocionada, acetando el reto del Uchiha ni siquiera dudo en lo que responde, la verdad es que ya que Sasuke sabe el plan solo me queda esperar que no diga nada y continuar haciéndolo, sin sentirme culpable ni nada por el estilo.

-Me parece, buena idea-ttebayo.-dice Naruto emocionado por la película.

-O podríamos ir a la mansión Uchiha porque mamá ni papá están.-dijo Sasuke con su típico tono de siempre y su voz ronca.-¡Quiero acostarme contigo!

Me quedo con la boca abierta, tanto como Naruto que traga en seca ante tal propuesta del Uchiha. La verdad es que ya ve cómo va todo ya perdí no podré ofrecer nada mejor que eso. Veo como Naruto ni lo piensa solo es que las palabras no salen de su boca en ese instante solo se para de la mesa mientras que Sasuke se limita a sonreír de medio lado al ver que él había ganado. Sasuke al igual que Naruto se para de su asiento.

-Adiós Sakura-chan -dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Gusto en verte- dijo totalmente emocionado de su gran recompensa cuando llegaran a la casa Uchiha. Yo solo vi cuando los dos chicos se iban saliendo mientras que los suspiros de las chicas se hacía presentes unas embobadas por Naruto y otras como yo embobadas por Sasuke.

Suspiro cansada, tengo que admitir que esta la gano el Uchiha por lo que decido pararme e irme caminando hacia mi casa. No sin antes pasar a una tienda a comprar unas cuantas cosas, regreso con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que me siento en mi cama cojo el Ipad y empiezo a meterme en varias redes sociales y hablar con varios de mis amigos, al mismo tiempo busco los capítulos de Doctor Who, que sencillamente me encanta.

Pues creo que a pesar de todo, hoy fue un día muy valioso. Ya entendí que yo estoy para apoyar a mis amigos en su relación y ayudarlos con el problema de que el papá de Sasuke no esté de acuerdo pero tampoco es para que no los deje tener sus jodidas citas en paz. Tal vez simplemente exagere pueda ser que no solo haya ellos y ya no nosotros simplemente que ahora hay ellos y nosotros por lo que debo de aprender a que les debo de dejar sus momentos a solas. Ahora solo me involucraré cuando ellos me lo pidan y saldré con ellos de vez en cuando, pero no durante sus citas.

Mientras veo el capítulo me pongo a pensar algo muy importante, algunas personas buscan una relación y amor, otras simplemente lo encuentran y son felices como Naruto y Sasuke; digo mientras que saco de la bolsa un tarro de nutella lo abro cojo una cuchara y me lo hecho a la boca. Pues yo simplemente estoy feliz con Nutella.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap!**

**Antes que nada gracias por sus maravillosos reviews *o* que me han motivado para continuar la historia ! :)**

**Para todas las chicas que me dieron la maravillosa idea de que Deidara fuera la novia de Itachi y que los padres de Sasuke hayan pensado que era chica por que parece mujer, les quiero agradecer grandemente! Muchas lo comentaron y la idea me encanto por lo que quedo en la historia :D**

**Bueno ya saben pueden comentar todo lo que les pareció, lo que les gusto, lo que no les gusto, si le dio gracia si es la peor cosa que han leído en su vida ok espero que no .-. xD!**

**y aquí les dejo unas preguntas ¿Próximo capítulo conversación de quién es e teme y quien es el uke? Si dicen que sí pues le dejo en sorpresa como lo metería en la historia :3!**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Joder! Pienso mientras que estoy oyendo las escandalosas risas de Ino y Hinata. ¿Me preguntó en qué momento se me ocurrió contarles como mis dos malditos amigos me dejaron sola en un restaurante solo porque a Sasuke se le ocurrió que quería acostarse con el Uzumaki? Pero al parecer esto les parece sumamente gracioso ya que no han dejado de burlarse de mí.

-Las relaciones siempre son de dos, pero nunca falta la puta que no sabe contar.- dice burlona la rubia mientras que yo la fulmino con la mirada, siguiendo oyendo como sus risas parecen no parar.

-Si ya lo tengo muy en claro.- digo mientras que frunzo mi ceño, la próxima vez no me creo una de las mentiras más comunes _Cuéntalo, prometemos que no nos vamos a reír._ Pues al parecer esto era totalmente opuesto de lo que estaban haciendo en este momento. –Además yo no estaba tratando de separarlos porque quería estar con alguno, era porque tenía celos y miedo de perder el tiempo con mis mejores amigos.

Creo que Ino entiende ya que solo sonríe ligeramente y Hinata que es mucho más tranquila ya ha parado de reír, por primera vez paran las risas. Por fin ya me estaban haciendo enojar.

-Sakura-san…- dice Hinata con su voz baja haciendo que la vuelvo a ver.- ¿No te es extraño que Sasuke-kun esté ahora con Naruto-kun? ¿A veces no piensas que fue un error ser su novia antes?- Me quedo pensativa por unos minutos pero antes de que logre contestarle a Hinata, Ino se me adelanta.

-Vamos Hinata ninguna relación es un error, de todo se obtiene una experiencia. Claro me imagino que experiencia que tu novio resulte al final ser gay.- dice de nuevo en burla a lo que yo frunzo el ceño de nuevo.

-Que mayor experiencia que esa.- digo a lo que se queda callada al ver que le he ganado.-Además solo son celos, por lo menos yo si tuve a Sasuke-kun.- le recalco a lo que ella me fulmina con la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa viene a su rostro, se ríe ligeramente de algo que se acordó y se acerca a Hinata y le susurra algo al oído. La ojiperla de los largos se pone roja como un tomate y empieza a reír también, ignoro esto y continúo bebiendo la bebida que tenía en mi mano.

-Entonces Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron sexo.- dice mientras que yo asiento con la cabeza y sigo tomando mi bebida.- ¿Y entonces qué?

-¿De qué hablas?- le digo sin entender tomando de nuevo de mi bebida mientras que Hinata ríe ligeramente y la sonrisa de Ino se hace mucho más visible.

-¿Quién es el activo y quién es el pasivo?- Abro mis ojos lo más que puedo, mientras que un leve sonrojo invade todo mi rostro, maldición tenía que tener una amiga tan pervertida como Ino que quería saber ese tipo de cosas, lo peor de todo es que Ino ya había corrompido a Hinata que al parecer también quería saber. Par de pervertidas de amigas que me tengo.

-¡Ino!- le digo aún sorprendida por la pregunta que acaba de hacer.- Eso no se pregunta ¡Qué pervertida eres, cerda!-digo rodando los ojos.

-No soy pervertida…- dice sumamente relajada, como si no le importará mi insulto.- Solo tengo curiosidad ¿Segura que no sabes?

-No, no me hablan de ese tipo de cosas...- digo de inmediato mientras que cierro los ojos.- y para serte sincera Ino ese tipo de cosas no me interesan, ¡yo no soy como tú!-suelto sin pensarlo mientras que siento las miradas de ambas fijamente en mí.

-¿En serio?- me mira está con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras que levanta una ceja.

-Sakura-san solo queremos saber.- dice ahora la Hyuga que al parecer no es tan inocente como todos creemos.

No sé cómo pero logro escaparme de es cambiando rápidamente el tema, la verdad es que para ser sinceros nunca me había puesto a pensar en la relación de ellos como algo como decirlo…sexual, ya que eso no era asunto mío, no era algo que tenía que saber ni que me interesaba,¿ o tal vez sí? Joder, claro que si me interesaba.

Y así paso todo el rato pensando si hay alguna forma de saber quién es el seme y quien es el uke. Mientras que mi mente me está matando imaginándose imágenes entre esos dos que en verdad no debería estar pesando, Naruto encima de Sasuke, Sasuke encima de Naruto. No lo puedo creer mi mente se ha contaminado, me he unido al lado oscuro y no lo puedo evitar si sigo con estos pensamientos estoy segura que voy a tener una hemorragia nasal muy pronto.

No aguanto más ver como Ino y Hinata están tan tranquilas al no obtener la respuesta, sencillamente ciento que voy a explotar. Me empiezo a reír sola con un ligero sonrojo simplemente dejo que mi imaginación vuele y piense lo que quiera, que importa dejaré salir mi lado pervertido por un rato. Veo que tanto Ino y Hinata me miran extrañada por lo que creo que es hora de sacer el tema sutilmente.- Acerca de Naruto y Sasuke, ¿quién creen que sería el seme?

-¿Espera, no era que no te interesaba esos temas?- me dice Ino mirándome extrañada a lo que me encojo de hombros algo avergonzada.- Ahh ya veo te entro curiosidad.- No me queda nada más que aceptar mientras que ambas chicas se quedan pensando por varios minutos su respuesta.

-Naruto-kun.- dice primero Hinata a lo que Ino frunce el ceño y alza una ceja, en cambio Hinata parece muy segura de su respuesta.

-Lo dices solo por qué te gusta Naruto, yo más bien diría que Sasuke-kun.- respondió la Yamanaka algo altanera dejando ahora a la Hyuga bastante desconforme.- Ino lo noto de inmediato por lo que siguió con su explicación.- Sasuke tiene una personalidad más fría y además Naruto tiene una personalidad más tierna. Sasuke además es muy orgulloso, seme de seguro.

Hinata ahora se cabrea alzando una ceja, yo me le quedo viendo extrañada pocas veces la había visto así de enojada.- Sí Naruto podrá ser más tierno, a demás de que el sería el que llevaría la relación porque Sasuke es como la típica persona tengo mi corazón roto, no lo acepto pero me encanta que tu lo hayas sanado.-dice Hinata levantando un poco el tono de su vos.- Naruto-kun, seme de seguro.

Ino de nuevo se ve indignada por esto y ahora soy yo la que me arrepiento de haber preguntado eso, incluso prefería cuando estaban burlándose de mí. Por cada argumento que Hinata sacaba, Ino la contradecía y por cada argumento de Ino, Hinata decía lo contraría. Ya me estaba empezado a desesperar, por lo que decidí que tenía que terminar lo que empecé.

-Ya basta, me tienen harta.-grité a lo que las dos se quedaron sorprendidas por semejante grito.- La verdad es que eso importa, no podremos asegurar nada, no somos ellos. En todo caso solo ellos saben.-digo feliz al haber calmado la situación.

-Solo ellos saben de que Sasuke es el que lleva la relación.- volvió a decir la rubia de ojos celestes retando a Hinata que de nuevo empezó a contestar, yo simplemente fruncí el ceño parecía imposible encontrar un solución.

-Naruto lo es.-gritó Hinata, de la forma que nunca ni Ino ni yo le habíamos visto hacer, casi sus largos cabellos azules se mueven como los de Kushina, insisto Hinata no era tan tierna como en verdad yo creía. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos mientras que considero seriamente escuchar música y subirle el volumen para no oír los gritos de Ino y Hinata por toda la casa, cuando estoy a punto de hacer eso veo que ambas me vuelven a ver , y no sé porque presiento que nada bueno va a terminar de esto.

-¿Sakura, tú qué opinas?- dicen ambas fulminándome con la mirada, esperando que me ponga de lado de una de las dos, y ahí no se que escoger si apoyar a Ino o a Hinata. Trató de pensarlo por unos momentos empezándome a enojar cuando ambas me empiezan a apresurar con la decisión.

-No puedes irse turnando.- digo con el ceño fruncido a punto de pegarles a ambas, pero al parecer ambas se quedan pensando la opción como si fuera posible. Una gran sonrisa sale de mi rostro por fin pararon las risas escandalosas y los gritos, no es que me molesten o sea una amargada como a veces lo es Sasuke pero me gusta que cuando estos ocurren sea porque yo también los hago. Lo logre, logre calmarlas y que se pusieran de acuerdo.

_O tal vez no. _De nuevo vuelven a comenzar los gritos de ambas por qué no logran ponerse de acuerdo, alzó mi puño amenazándolas de nuevo a que si vuelven a gritar de seguro que las voy a matar a ambas. Las dos asienten y se relajan, siguiendo con su lucha pero esta vez en voz baja.

-¡Ok! Ya basta.-digo viendo que esta situación nunca va a terminar.- Yo escogeré quién tiene razón, así que Hinata dime porque consideras que Sasuke es el uke.

Hinata sonríe mientras que tanto Ino como yo la escuchamos, no tarda mucho mientras que empieza a hablar y explicar su punto de vista.- Naruto-kun en sí es más desordenado en todo y Sasuke en todo tiene que ser perfeccionista, le encanta el orden y la comida saludable.

Ino niega con la cabeza.- Eso no tiene sentido.- La calló de inmediato mientras sigo escuchando a Hinata que me sigue dando motivos.- Además Sasuke en todo es más fino y es una persona que requiere cariño puede dar pero tampoco es que es muy expresivo. Él recibiría el cariño.

-Bueno Ino Hinata, tiene un buen punto.- le digo a lo que la rubia solo cruza los brazos y se niega rotundamente a aceptarlo.

-Por supuesto que no frentona, solo está equivocada.- contraatacó la rubia con su risa maliciosa, a lo que Hinata hizo lo que pareció un pequeño puchero.

-Sasuke-kun tiene más ropa que nosotras.-dijo Hinata como último a lo que Ino rodo los ojos, esta vez yo calle a Hinata y deje que Ino hablara.

-¿Ino por qué piensas que Naruto es el uke?- dije mientras que ahora Hinata también escuchaba el punto de vista de Ino.

-Naruto tiene de seme, lo de morocho.-empezó la rubia.- En cambio Sasuke si tiene más potencial para ser seme, yo no necito más argumentos que decir porque es cierto.-dijo sitiándose triunfante.

-No lo dices, porque no los tienes.- dijo Hinata a lo que Ino solo frunció el ceño, esta vez yo calle a Hinata para seguir oyendo lo que tenía que decir la rubia.

-Claro que los tengo.-empezó a enojarse de nuevo.- Naruto es la inocencia, en cambio Sasuke no lo es. Solo con eso podemos saber qué es lo que pasó ayer.

-Sasuke-kun es inocente.-defendió la rubia.- O tal vez no lo sea, pero tampoco no es un pervertido, por lo que él no pudo empezar lo que paso anoche.- En eso le doy la razón a Hinata Sasuke no era pervertido o si de vez en cuando, muchas veces nosotros casi lo hacemos pero al mismo tiempo defendía a Ino. Naruto podía ser la inocencia, pero también tal vez el de la iniciativa. Esto ya estaba muy difícil de saber.

-¿Y cuál es tu decisión?- dijeron ambas mientras que yo ya me sentía mareada, además ya sabía que sin importar del lado que me pusiera la otra nunca iba a estar de acuerdo.- La verdad es que no sé.

-¡Sasuke tiene un mejor pelo que tú!- suelta Hinata para convérseme, pero en lugar de eso lo que logra es hacerme enojar, la fulminó con la mirada a lo que se queda callada e Ino empieza a reír.

-Eso cualquiera.-contesta, otra que me hace enojar. Además que tienen contra de mi cabello a mí me gusta y creo que es más sueva que el del Uchiha.- Naruto parece una colegiala detrás de Sasuke.

-Sasuke es al que le gusta hacerse de rogar, como una colegiala con un pasado oscuro.

-¿En verdad crees que saliste con un uke?- Este último comentario sonó en mi cabeza, mientras que me quedaba pensativa ¿Y sí Sasuke era el uke? ¿Y si yo había salido con lo que ahora es un uke? No sabía cómo reaccionar, también aún cabía la posibilidad de que fuera Naruto.

En eso oí cuando llegaba el carro de mi mamá a recogerme, en verdad agradecí que esta vez mi suerte fuera buena y que pasara por mí en esos momentos. Me despedí de ambas sin dar aún mi opinión. Entre en el auto y hable ligeramente con mi mamá, empezando a escuchar música y subiéndole el volumen a mi canción favorita. Si ellas querían saber qué opinaba, tendrían que dejarme pensarlo bien antes de hacer mi elección.

Estuve pensando muy bien el tema durante toda la noche, cosa que lamente demasiado al día al amanecer con ojeras que se notaban mucho por ser tan blanca. La maquillé lo más que pudo, quedando satisfecha al ver que casi no se notaban. Suspire, quien sabe por qué lo estaba pensando tanto no era que estaba pensando que con cuál de los dos me quedaba. Porque de igual forma con ninguno ya que eran ellos estaban en una relación pero si tenía que soportar los quejidos de una de las dos, lo haría solo sabiendo que lo que escogí fue lo mejor.

Y todo ese tiempo que estuvo pensando y principalmente sacando mis propias conclusiones entre las actitudes de ellos dos, ellos por su parte salían generalmente sin que Fugaku se enterrase para que no hubiera mucho problema, cosa que a mí me pareció muy buena. Ya que hasta que Fugaku haya dicho que por él estaba bien que ellos estuvieran juntos, se había notado que no era muy cierto esto.

Así que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se iban de sus casas en sus carros o como se les ocurriese y se encontraban en diferentes lugares, ya saben lo que dicen a veces a uno le gusta más lo prohibido y ese era el caso de ellos. Yo por mi parte solo me les quedaba viendo cuando los veía pasar, frunciendo mi ceño al no notar nada en absoluto de quien era el seme y quien era el uke.

Maldición y todo eso era culpa de la maldita mente pervertida de Ino, de la Hinata corrompida y de que Naruto y Sasuke exactamente no fueran de las parejas que van agarrados de las manos, a veces se les veía besándose pero no era todo el tiempo, su relación básicamente era como su relación de amistad, que era distinta al resto y con sentimientos mayores para considerarse únicamente amigos.

Veo como ambos se me acercan a lo que les sonrió. Naruto se disculpa unos minutos yéndose prometiendo con volver pronto mientras que Sasuke se sienta a la par mía con lo que parece una cara de voy a matar a alguien, si no lo conociera podría pensar que es cualquier cosa, pero esa expresión solo significa algo.

-¿Sasuke-kun, estás celoso?- lo miró con ternura, no puedo evitarlo un hombre celosos es la cosa más adorable del mundo.

-No.-me dice de inmediato aún con su cara de fastidio, a lo que yo me empiezo a reír y noto el pequeño detalle que Naruto y Sasuke tendrán la ventaja de que no tendrán una mujer celosa, eso sí es peligroso.

Rió a lo que él me fulmina con la mirada y yo veo está expresión causándome más gracia.- Sea lo que sea Naruto-baka solo tiene ojos para ti, así que no creo que ninguna persona te lo vaya a quitar.-le digo dándole palabras de apoyo a lo que él se ve sumamente agradecido a su forma.

-Hump.-se limita a decir el Uchiha, maldita sea me pregunto cómo siendo tan inexpresivo a veces es tan cautivante.

-¿Me vas a contar, Sasuke-kun?- le digo con una gran sonrisa infantil a lo que él ríe ligeramente.- Por favor, yo no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

-Después te cuento.-dice tranquilo a lo que yo asiento, viendo como Naruto viene con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Pienso por unos minutos que pudo ser lo que le causará celos a Sasuke, tal vez tenga que ver con esa sonrisa que tiene Naruto en el rostro que lo hace ver radiante. Pero prefiero esperarme hasta que sea Sasuke él que me lo cuente.

-Sakura-chan…-dice Naruto sonriendo.- Perdón por dejarte el otro día sola en el restaurante.- Sasuke al igual que Naruto se disculpa, pero yo no le tomo importancia, la verdad era que me lo merecía.

Estando con ellos y hablando, recuerdo exactamente la discusión de Hinata e Ino notando en que era cierto todo lo que dijeron de ellos en parte tenían razón, nuevamente mi lado pervertido empieza a reaccionar, maldición Sakura contrólate, pero es inútil. Estoy a punto que una me salga sangre por la nariz cuando la voz te Naruto me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.-contestó rápidamente a lo que recuerdo que me tengo que concentrar en la conversación que estoy teniendo con ellos.- Solo estoy teniendo un recuerdo...- digo empezándome a reír.- de una conversación con Hinata e Ino.

-¿De qué hablaban-ttebayo?- pregunta Naruto mientras que yo frunzo el ceño, ya que las conversaciones entre amigas se quedan entre estas, pero si logrará sacarles la información Ino y Hinata estarían tan contentas. Que puedo decir ellas son locas, cabronas pero son mis amigas y las quiero con todo mi ser.

-De ustedes.- digo pensando en la sonrisa de Ino y Hinata al decirles que ya sé la respuesta, así que mi rostro empieza a salir una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hump.-dijo Sasuke acercándose empezando a interesarse de la conversación.- ¿De qué hablaban de nosotros.

-De quién creíamos que era el activo y quién el pasivo. Hinata-chan piensa que Naruto es el seme, la cerda de Ino piensa que Sasuke es el seme y pues yo no opine, la verdad es que no sé.- Al decir esto, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se empiezan a ver con unas miradas que no puedo entender, como si con ellas pudieran comunicarse mejor que con palabras, no me sorprende de que sean tan buena pareja.

-¿Quieres saber?- dijo el Uchiha con su ronca voz mientras que un escalofrío pasaba por mi columna, al notar que por iba a saber la verdad.

-¿Qué?-dije sin poder evitar que un sonrojo se marque en mis mejillas.

-De qué acuerdo llegamos ayer-ttebayo.-dijo ahora Naruto con su voz también ronca, yo solo asentí mientras que ambos se acercaban cada uno a un lado de mis oídos y yo me ponía nerviosa, eran mis amigos, sabían que eran gays, pero era extremadamente guapos los dos para poder ser cierto. Ambos susurraron la respuesta en mi oído, mientras que yo me estremecía y colocaba las manos para tapar mi rostro grandemente sonrojado, que en ese momento no sabía si era por la cercanía de ambos o por la información que me habían dado.

Sasuke y Naruto se volvieron a ver así por unos minutos como si tuvieran una conversación y luego únicamente una sonrisa se veía una sonrisa en el rostro de cada unos, y yo me les quedaba viendo tal vez eso si lo entendía bastante bien de lo que iban a llegar hacer cuando llegaran a la casa de alguno o si se iban a un hotel. Vi como se iban mientras que agarraba mi celular para mandarles un mensaje a Ino y a Hinata.

Escribí lo más rápido que pude._ No me atreví a preguntarles, creo que nunca lo sabremos._ Mande el mensaje con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro, lo lamento por ellas pero tal vez esa gran información me la quede exclusivamente para mí.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado *-* **

**Tal vez me atrasé un poco publicando el siguiente pero veré que puedo hacer.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Todas me han dado muchas ideas que me han encantado :)**

** La verdad es que por ahora se los dejo a la imaginación de quien es el uke y quien el seme solo Naruto y Sasuke sabrán y Sakura que fue la única capaz de preguntar! Esto por que varias pidieron NaruSasu y varias pidieron SasuNaru a mi me gustan ambos :D**

**Además este capítulo fue dedicado a Sabaku no nathzu Uchiha :D, que me ayudó mucho a ver los problemas de ortografía en el primer capítulo. Lo siento por no haberlo puesto antes pero es que se me había olvidado .-.! :)**

**Ya saben me pueden decir que les pareció si les gusto, si no, si es lo peor que han leído en toda su vida ok espero que no .-. o cualquiera cosa en los hermosos reviews!**

**Además si tienen alguna sugerencia o pedido trataré de complacerlas y ver como hago para meterlo en el fic! :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer *-***


	4. Chapter 4

Situación sentimental: Cupido me hace bullying, niveles de soltería: más altos que nunca, con pereza de peinarme o arreglarme por lo que no he salido de la casa, compartiendo con el único amor de mi vida, la nutella porque ni siquiera mi gata quiere estar conmigo, amigos todos bien; Ino saliendo con un montón de chicos guapos, Hinata hermosa como siempre y Naruto y Sasuke felices de la vida con su relación y posiblemente follandose en este momento ,mientras que yo estoy más cerca de mi destino de morir completamente sola con ocho gatos que siquiera me van a querer. Análisis de los datos: ¡Soy completamente patética!

Debería considerar seriamente despedir al guionista de mi vida, quien sea que la escribe definitivamente me detesta o tal vez es el karma, de seguro he hecho algo lo suficientemente malo para merecerme eso no se robarle algo a un niño, cantar tan feo que deje a alguien sordo y que le sangraron lo oídos, matar un unicornio, que sé yo…

Mi celular vibra me ha llegado un mensaje por WhatsApp, el cual leo sin ganas mi único aliento es que no se han olvidado completamente de mí. "Frentona estamos afuera ábrenos la puerta"-Ino. Camino con pesadez a abrir la puerta con mi tarro de nutella a mano y la cuchara metida en la boca, llevando puesta una sudadera rosada, un short viejo y dos media una de color verde y otra celeste porque en mi propio desorden ni siquiera encontré dos iguales.

-Estás peor de lo que pensé.- deja escapar Ino cuando me ve, entrando con velocidad a mi casa seguida por Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke. Los llevo a mi cuarto el cual está todo desordenado y les digo que tomen asiento donde gusten.

-¿Sakura-sama se encuentra bien?- me mira preocupada la Hyuga.

-Por supuesto Hinata ¿porque lo dices?

-Tienes nutella en toda la cara y un poco en el pelo.- me dice y uso la aplicación de espejo de mi Tablet para darme cuenta que está en lo cierto. Me limpio con rapidez mientras que todos me ven con preocupación.

-No me vean así, ¡estoy bien!- les fulmino con la mirada mientras que empiezo a jugar con mi Pou, voy bien ya incluso voy por el nivel 90.

-Sakura-chan ni siquiera tus medias son iguales.- grita Naruto mientras que se fija en mis pies.

-Nahhhh lo hice al propio.- miento con velocidad y me sorprendo por mi inteligencia.

-Te las pusiste al revés al igual que tu sudadera la cara de Patricio Estrella debería estar al frente no atrás.- dice indignado Sasuke, posando sus fijos ojos negros en mí. Así que detallo la situación está Ino viéndome como si me hubiera vuelto loca, Hinata sumamente preocupada, Naruto sonriéndome con lástima mientras agarra la mano blanca de Sasuke y mi gata se cerca al último se le sube a los regazos y deja acariciar con la mano que esté tiene libre.

¡Mi gata me cambio por Sasuke! ¡Definitivamente tal vez si ocupo ayuda!

Sin darme cuanta entro en un estado de depresión en donde solo me recuesto en mi almohada mientras que Ino pasa sus mano por mis enredados cabellos rosados, oigo que discutan de cómo ayudarme o de varias cosas referente a mí, pero no les presto mucha atención.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- exclama tímidamente Hinata.

-¡Esto es tu culpa Sasuke-kun!- grita Ino y lo señala con la mano que le queda libre.

-Mi culpa.- alza una ceja molesto.-Yo no le digo que hacer, ella toma sus propias decisiones, ¿cómo esto es mi culpa

-Tú fuiste su novio y ahora eres gay y te juntaste con Naruto, que es su mejor amigo. Eso fue un trauma muy grande para ella.- me acaricia el pelo de nuevo haciéndome ver como una criatura miserable y completamente loca.

-¿Es mi culpa por ser bisexual?

-No.- se justifica Ino.- Es que ahora resulta que el amor platónico de toda su vida es gay o mejor dicho bisexual y está con su mejor amigo que antes estaba enamorada de ella. Ten consideración Sasuke-kun es algo difícil de asimilar.- Sasuke suspira molesto y asiente entendiendo la situación.- Así que te toca a ti encontrar la solución.- En este instante incluso tengo lástima por mí misma mientras escucho como Ino y Sasuke discuten por saber la forma de animarme un poco.

-Tal vez una cita.- sugiere Hinata y todos la vuelven a ver por lo que se sonroja un poco.

-Me parece la idea, ¿pero la pregunta es con quién?- salta Naruto con su gran energía de costumbre.

-Sakura siempre odia la personalidad de los chicos con quien salgo, así que no creo que pueda ayudar.- dice la rubia y Hinata también niega con la cabeza. Naruto se queda pensativo.

-Podría decirle a mi primo.- suelta Sasuke y todos lo vuelven a ver.

-Entonces frentona sola arréglate para la cita.- me motiva Ino y solo dejo escapar un sonido de aburrimiento mientras pego mi cara a la almohada.

-No tiene futuro en esa cita, dejará al pobre traumado.- suelta la de ojos celestes con pesadez.

- Sai es raro, no abra problema.-completa Sasuke irritado.

-Además teme nosotros la acompañaremos, así seremos dos parejas.-exclama feliz y ahora el sonido de aburrimiento lo hace Sasuke que pone una total cara de pánico y se deja caer de cara junto a mí en la cama. Lo miro con compasión y estiro el frasco de nutella y la cuchara donde se encuentra.

-¿Nutella?- le ofrezco aunque sé que odia el dulce, igual no le importa está tan desesperado que se mete una cuchara a la boca y vuelve a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la cama. Ino y Hinata tratan de hacer milagros conmigo arreglarme lo más que pueden. Naruto por su parte trata de contentar a un enojado Sasuke que no hace nada más que ignorarle y tener los audífonos puestos acostado en mi cama viendo el techo.

Cuando yo ya estoy lista termino con un vestido suelto de tela rosada, con mi cabello suelto con una trenza a un lado y bien maquillada. Tanto Naruto y Sasuke sonríen satisfechos con el resultado y me alegro en ver que incluso logre hacer que algo le pareciera más interesante al Uchiha que el techo. Salimos de mi casa rumbo a Starbucks donde Sasuke nos avisa que ahí se encuentra su primo, el azabache extrañamente está más amargado de costumbre como si no le gustara para nada la idea.

Al entrar solo vemos a un joven de piel pálida, cabello negro, ojos oscuros muy concentrado en su celular. Sasuke ni siquiera se molesta en saludar solo se siente en la misma mesa malhumorado seguido por Naruto y por mí.

-Ellos son Naruto y Sakura.- hablo cortante y el primo solo nos dedicó una tétrica pero bonita sonrisa.

Y de la nada sonrió, tal vez cuando menos buscamos encontramos a alguien con quien compartir la felicidad y olvidamos que la felicidad es un decisión y nos amargamos solos la vidas sin recordar que cada vez que una puerta se cierra otra se abre y de las infantas emociones que puedes sentir solo con esto. Tal vez Sai es la persona que estaba esperando.

-Dijiste que era linda Sasuke y en la foto así se veía pero de cerca se nota que es algo plana.

-¿Pero qué mierdas?- amenazo con saltarle encima y pegarle pero Naruto me sostiene para evitar que haga esto y Sasuke solo acata a tomar su café. Naruto me logra sentar de nuevo en el asiento y me cruzo de brazos, está cita creo que no me está gustando.

-¿Y supongo que tú eres el novio de Sasuke?-Naruto asiente sin saber que esperar de ese extraño sujeto.- Sabias que Sasuke la tiene muy grande.- Suelta de la nada y Naruto abre su boca para contestar pero decide guardarse sus palabras, yo me quedo con la boca abierta y Sasuke rueda los ojos y le da otro sorbo a su café- ¿Tú como la tienes grande o pequeña?.- Naruto abre su boca y está dispuesto a saltarle encima a ese sujeto pero está vez soy yo la que lo agarro y evito que esto suceda.

-Disculpen voy al baño.- dice molesto el rubio, mientras que Sasuke lo vuelve a ver. Sai se levanta también del asiento.

-Te acompaño.- dice extrañando y perturbando a Naruto que va junto con este.

-¿Acaso me odias?- le cuestiono a Sasuke que levanta una ceja para volver a verme mientras niega con la cabeza y le da otro sorbo a su café.- ¿Entonces cómo se te ocurre presentarme a tu primo? Es tan insoportable.

-Lo siento, fue la primera persona que se me ocurrió que estuviera de acordó a tus gustos.- lo fulmino con la mirada.- Físicamente.- aclara.

-Nunca encontrare a nadie que me ame.- me indigno viendo a Sasuke, a sus profundos ojos negros mientras que el deja escapar una ligera risa y me sonríe.

-Cuando dejes de buscarlo aparecerá, eres una gran persona te amará sin importar tus defectos y el querrá estar contigo y tú con él y será un amor sincero.- suelta al fin y yo le sonrió.

-Estás hablantín hoy Uchiha.- rio.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, por planearte una cita con Sai.- Me pongo a reír más cuando veo a Naruto salir corriendo del baño estresado seguido por el primo de Sasuke, apunto de matarlo y viéndonos a ambos con la expresión de que nos fuéramos inmediato de ahí.

-La tiene algo pequeña.- grita Sai- o por lo menos comparada con la de Sasuke.

-¡Vámonos!- grita Naruto y Sasuke y yo reírnos.

-¿No nos iremos verdad?- miro a Sasuke sonriendo y el niega con la cabeza.

-No que se aguante, él dijo que te acompañaríamos.

-Admítelo es algo pequeña.- vuelve a decir Sai mientras todas las personas los volvían a ver.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Vas a oír toda esta pelea.-Niega con el rostro y saca sus audífonos, yo sonrió y hago lo mismo tal vez sigo soltera pero hoy me alegraron el día.

* * *

Hola lo siento tanto he tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que esta historia ya lleva mucho de haberla publicado y hasta ahora vuelvo actualizar

Si ya se ese incomodo momento en donde escribes una historia y te das cuenta que no tiene sentido xD Nahhhh ya que siempre quise escribir algo descabellado y me encanta :33

Pobre Sakura siempre la hago miserable, supongo que debería de buscarle alguna pareja. Por cierto de esta historia creo que le sacaré unos dos caps más y si les termina gustando luego podría pensar luego sacarle una secuela cuando ya están un poco más grandes pero eso está por verse y estaría muy relacionado con el final.

Ya sé que parece que cada vez la historia pierda más el sentido y que debo de estar loca pero recuerden

"...!Estas completamente loco! Pero te diré un secreto las mejores personas lo están!"-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un sensual review con su opinio acerca del ca y de la historia, una belleza de arte, lo mejor del mundo, tan malo que me sangraron los ojos xD, ¿Estabas drogada cuando publicaste esto?

Entenderé sus comentarios, hasta yo acepto este capítulo esta raro jajajajajajajaja


End file.
